The Blaine that got away
by Writing Memories
Summary: "Blaine Anderson, don't walk away from me." Kurt's voice came up the hallway and Blaine stopped. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. If he looked back he wouldn't be able to walk away. *My version of the scene between Kurt and Blaine in episode 4x06, Glease.*


_Okay, so, this is just a little thing that came into my mind. I was trying to figure out what the scene between Blaine and Kurt is going to be like tomorrow in the Glease episode and I was like am going give it a go at writing a scene based on that episode, even though it will go nothing like this. So here is my version. I know it's sad, sorry :( Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

_That was Kurt. It is Kurt. Kurt's here. Oh my god I can't breathe. I can't do this, I can't handle it. His face, his face, I know that look, that fake smile. I saw it the day I met him. That fake smile, that broken heart, that brave face because of me, not somebody else, I did that._

Blaine ran into the bathroom with tears in his eyes, holding them back till he burst through the bathroom door.

Blaine dropped to the floor against the wall trying to get his breath back after running from the stage to here now. The tears came, the acting faded and now it was just Blaine, all alone in the bathrooms with his falling tears. Blaine couldn't do this, he couldn't. He wished he was back home in his bedroom, door closed, no one in the house, just him. Alone was good. Alone nobody was there and Blaine, well, he was used to that.

Sob after sob; tear after tear, pain after pain all came from Blaine. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and dropping his head onto his knees. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he just couldn't.

Every day since he had cheated on Kurt he had cried and he though he couldn't have any more tears to cry but he did.

"I ruined everything." said the broken words from a broken voice. Not a soul heard it, just Blaine.

Minutes and minutes had passed by and Blaine still cried and cried.

_I'm really sorry, Kurt._

_I'm really sorry, Kurt._

_I'm really sorry, Kurt._

He knew those words he had said to Kurt after he told him he was with someone else would never change anything, It would never make anything better.

Suddenly the door opened and Blaine's head shot up to look at the door opening, ready to get up as fast as he could before someone saw him like this. Who came through the door was unexpected.

_Rachel._

She had just walked in and saw Blaine the second she had walked in. She kneeled down at his side as quick as she could and didn't ask, just pulled Blaine into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close before Blaine could even think about going anywhere.

And he kept crying. He cried for what he had done to Kurt, for ruining everything and for mostly losing the love of his life.

* * *

Kurt walked down the corridor looking for Rachel who had said she was going to the toilet twenty minutes ago. She said she would be right back so were the held was she?

Kurt signed as he looked into some of the classes. She wasn't in the choir room either. The school wasn't that big. And she was hardly in the toilets this long.

Rachel? Rachel where are you?" Kurt said but got no answer.

* * *

Rachel did hear though. Blaine looked up and meets Rachel's eyes, Blaine looked so scared, so tired, so sorry.

"It's okay. I'll go before he sees him coming out of here and then pretend I forgot something in the girl's bathroom after we sit back down, okay? I'll be back in a minute." Rachel said softly as she stood up.

"Don't…don't let him see me…please, Rachel." Blaine choked out as Rachel gave a little nod.

Rachel opened up the bathroom door as quick as she could and went to head up the hallway when…_Shit._

Kurt was just a few away from her with a confused look on his face.

"Rachel, what are you at? Who's in there?"

"No, no one…I just…"

You just what?" Kurt walked towards her and tried to walk pass her and into the boys bathrooms when Rachel put her hands on Kurt's chest to stop him.

"Rachel, Is Finn in there? I thought you two broke up. What the hell were you at in there? Or do I want to know?" a sound came from the bathroom and Kurt pushed through her to the door.

He was sick of this. Rachel and Finn weren't being fair to each other. Rachel said she wouldn't talk to Finn unless Kurt was there and now look at her doing the opposite. He could see the upset in her eyes when she walked out and Kurt was putting an end to this.

Kurt pushed open the door furious and entered the bathroom.

"Finn?" Kurt looked around the bathroom and saw one of the doors shut.

"Kurt, Kurt, come out of there, _now_." Rachel's voice came behind him. She went to grab his arm but Kurt pulled away and looked at her.

"I know you didn't mean to do what you do but you and Finn need to stop this. I know he has hurt you in the past but it was you who cheated on him and ended things. You can't just expect to be forgiving so easily, you can't run back to someone when you just ended it. _God damn it,_ Rachel." Kurt's voice got higher and he got angrier.

"Kurt…."

"You know you're just like, Blaine. A cheater and someone who doesn't give a shit about the person they love when they go and sleep with someone else. You know, I wish that night you kissed Blaine that he really did like you and you were together because I wouldn't off been with him, I wouldn't of loved someone who torn my heart out." Kurt held back every tear because he wasn't going to cry tears; he had cried enough but, no more.

"Finn, get out of there now or I will kick the door down." Kurt looked towards the door and in the next second he heard the click of the door opening and the door opened slowly to reveal, Blaine.

The broken, crying boy looked to Rachel, then slowly to Kurt. Kurt's face was unreadable, so unreadable.

"I…I kissed him, pulled away and…and walked out. I got a…a ticket straight after, flew to New York that day to tell you. I will never forgive myself for hurting you…and I hope you never forgive me because…am not that boy you meet that first day. He wouldn't of done what I did." With that Blaine got out of their as fast as he could. He didn't know who he was anymore.

He heard a few footsteps behind him and then stop. He didn't look behind him. He heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Blaine Anderson, _don't_ walk away from me." Kurt's voice came up the hallway and Blaine stopped. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. If he looked back he wouldn't be able to walk away.

"I love you, Kurt, always and forever." Blaine's broken voice said but it was just a whisper, words that Kurt didn't hear.

"Blaine?" Blaine swore by that one word that Kurt was crying. "I'll forgive you, _one _day." Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let Blaine go, but Blaine hurt him so, so bad. He knew he would forgive Blaine, but that day wasn't today.

"I _have_ to let you go." Blaine choked out the words. Maybe someday they would find a way back to each other but today wasn't that day. Blaine had to let Kurt go now, no matter if Kurt forgave him some day. Blaine had to find himself again. He had to be happy again to make someone else feel loved and happy.

"Don't. I thought we…we were never going to say goodb…goodbye to each other." Kurt started to move towards Blaine slowly, Blaine's back still turned to him.

"I never thought I...I would hurt you so bad." Kurt came around to stand in front of Blaine.

"No, no all of this will be a blur one day. Am hurt Blaine, I need time but I…" Blaine cut him off and shook his head slowly.

"You deserve better. If old Blaine ever comes back again, maybe, just maybe he…he will find_ you_ this time. Just let…let me go." Blaine took his eyes away from Kurt and looked over to his right trying to avoid looking in Kurt's eyes. Tears poured down both their cheeks. Blaine just needed Kurt to hear his words, to understand.

"No, no, you are not getting away from me. New York, getting married, having kids, growing old together, everything _we_ talked about. I can't do that without you."

"Maybe in another life." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's left cheek softly. Kurt's tears mixed with Blaine's as their cheeks touched. It lasted a few seconds and both boys had their eyes closed for those few seconds were everything seemed, _okay_. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug not wanting to let him go. There was something much stronger than hurt and that was the love still there in his heart for Blaine. Kurt had no strength left in him because if he did he would have been still holding Blaine in his arms. Blaine pulled out of Kurt's arms because another second with Kurt's arms around him and he wouldn't walk away.

Rachel finally stepped out of the toilets and looked up the corridor to Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, don't leave. We can work through this; I promise we can work through this."

Blaine didn't say anything and just pulled away from Kurt's grip on his jumper.

"You…_you will_ heal in time, just have courage." Were the last words Blaine said to Kurt as he took one last look at Kurt, memories of Kurt and him flashing through his mind, all to the first memory of them, on the Dalton staircase. _Walk away now, you have to. _Blaine held back the rest of his tears and walked away from Kurt.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt shouted about to run after him when Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist and with all her strength, held Kurt close and didn't let him go. She rested her head on his shoulder as Kurt cried and shouted. Rachel could feel the tears behind her eyes as she walked Blaine walk away.

"I love you! I love you, Blaine! Come back..." the last words were a whisper. "Your…your my courage." Kurt watched as Blaine walked up the corridor and he heard Blaine's sobs. "Blai…Blaine." Kurt cried as Blaine turned a corner and just like that, Blaine walked out of his life.

All because of one mistake that Kurt would one day forgive him for.

All because Blaine didn't know who he was anymore.

All because they were both lost.

All because this was too hard for them.

All because Blaine could never forgive himself.

All because of things that were said.

All because Blaine loved Kurt too much to hurt him anymore.

All because of things they never said.

There were reasons and reasons. There wasn't just one. Maybe one day they could find that reason that would bring them back together but for now…

_I was Blaine and you were my Kurt Hummel._

_Never one without the other we made a promise._

_When I miss you, I'll put our song on._

_**But for now, you're the one that got away.**_


End file.
